Tales of Arcadia
Tales of Arcadia is a computer-animated trilogy franchise created for Netflix by Guillermo Del Toro, produced by DreamWorks Animation and Double Dare You. Production Guillmero Del Toro originally wanted to create a live-action series called "Trollhunters", but due to budgetary concerns, he made them into a series of books. Dreamworks wanted to make a film adaptation of the books, but they eventually decided to make the television series instead. On November 6, 2017, Del Toro announced that he would expand the series into a trilogy of spin-offs, 3 Below and Wizards. Currently, the first two installments of the trilogy, Trollhunters and 3 Below, have been released worldwide. The third and final series of the franchise, Wizards, is set to be released in 2019. On Netflix, Wizards contains the description, "The Trolls, Aliens, and Wizards living in Arcadia face off in an Apocalyptic battle for control of their magical world. Created by Guillermo Del Toro.” Synopsis Tales of Arcadia follows the inhabitants of the small suburban town of Arcadia Oaks, which is secretly home to various supernatural creatures, and the teenage heroes who fight against the forces of evil that lurk in the shadows. Franchise Summary Arcadia Oaks, California may seem like an average, ordinary, small, and sleepy suburban town. However, unbeknownst to many of its citizens, it holds some amazing secrets: Ferocious trolls thriving peacefully underneath the town's streets, royal aliens hiding diligently in the town's neighborhoods, and powerful wizards walking obscurely amongst the town's residents. Magic and technology is everywhere, but it also attracts some very nasty visitors who want nothing more than to claim it all so they can rule and destroy the entire world. It's all up to Arcadia's young teenage heroes and their most loyal allies who are the only ones who can stop the evil lurking in the shadows; all while balancing their normal high-school lives and saving the world like an average, everyday teenager. Installments ''[[Trollhunters|'Trollhunters']]' '(2016-2018) ''DreamWorks Trollhunters is from the limitless imagination of acclaimed filmmaker Guillmero Del Toro that comes with a tale of two worlds set to collide in an epic saga. When ordinary teenager Jim Lake Jr. stumbles upon a mystical amulet on his way to school one morning, he inadvertently discovers an extraordinary secret civilization of mighty trolls beneath his small town of Arcadia. Suddenly destined to play a crucial role in an ancient battle of good and evil, Jim is determined to save the world – right after gym class! Part One Official Release: December 23rd, 2016 The first half of Part One focuses on Jim becoming the first human Trollhunter and learning about the troll world. He later discovers that evil trolls called "Gumm-Gumms", who wish to free their leader, Gunmar, from the Darklands, are collecting pieces of the Killahead Bridge (the portal to Gunmar's Darklands), headed by changeling troll Walter Strickler and Gunmar's son, Bular. It's all up to Jim, his best friend, Toby, and his mentors, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!!, to find the bridge and defeat Bular once and for all. The second half of Part One focuses on Jim and his close friends banding together to rescue Claire's baby brother, Enrique, who has been taken into the Darklands, by finding the three lost Triumbric Stones so they can create a powerful weapon that will kill Gunmar once and for all. However, along the way, Jim is also faced with the return of Strickler, who attempts to take leadership of his own community and going rogue by unleashing an ancient assassin troll, Angor Rot, to kill the Trollhunter and take over the world himself. Part Two Official Release: December 15th, 2017 Part Two focuses on Jim and his friends after he has returned from the Darklands. He has succeeded in rescuing Enrique, but the evil Gunmar and several of his minions have been released into the human world and are set on taking over. Jim's friends get more focus and some major events begin to happen such as Steve and Eli forming a supernatural fighting team of their own, Blinky having a not-so-happy reunion with his presumed deceased brother, Heartstone Trollmarket being taken over after a mole is found in the midst, and something really dark happens to Claire. Part Three Official Release: May 25th, 2018 Part Three focuses on the fates of the human and troll civilizations hanging in the balance. The Trollhunters race to stop Gunmar and the resurrected witch Morgana from bringing about the Eternal Night and shrouding the world in darkness forever. To defeat them, the team must seek out the legendary wizard Merlin to unlock his ancient magic and unleash a powerful weapon which will alter the course of their lives forever. ''[[3 Below|'3 Below']]' '(2018-present) ''DreamWorks 3 Below tells the story of two royal teenage aliens, Princess Aja and Prince Krel, and their bodyguard who flee a surprise takeover of their home planet by an evil dictator and crash land on Earth in Arcadia. Now on the run from intergalactic bounty hunters, they struggle to blend in and adapt to the bizarre world of high school all the while attempting to repair their ship so they can return and defend their home planet. Part One Official Release: December 21st, 2018 Part One focuses on two royal Akiridion siblings, Aja and Krel Tarron, along with their guardian, Varvatos Vex, as they crash land on Earth after their planet, Akiridion-5, has been taken over by General Morando and his army. They must stay on Earth while the king and queen recharge in their stasis chambers, as they were attacked by Morando himself. While on Earth, the children try to find components to repair their ship to return home, while trying to fit in and adapt with the humans. However, desperate to end the House Tarron line once and for all, Morando has hired the deadliest bounty hunters in the seven galaxies to locate the royal children and take their parents' life cores. Part Two Official Release: July 12th, 2019 Part Two focuses on Aja and Krel, still stranded on Earth with their Mothership damaged beyond repair, trying to find a way to contact the Resistance on Akiridion-5, as well as aiding the people of Arcadia in recovering from the devastation of the Eternal Night War and coping with their new reality. Elsewhere, Varvatos Vex, taken hostage by Zeron Alpha, is determined to reunite with his charges and reclaim his honor. General Morando, meanwhile, launches an armada invasion on Earth so he can finally end the House Tarron line himself. However, it appears Morando has even bigger plans for Akiridion-5 and Earth. ''[[Wizards|'Wizards']]' '(2019) ''DreamWorks Wizards brings together the three disparate worlds of trolls, aliens and wizards who have found themselves drawn to Arcadia. The final chapter of the Tales of Arcadia culminates in an apocalyptic battle for the control of magic that will ultimately determine the fate of these supernatural worlds that have now converged. Part One Official Release: TBD TBA... Episodes Trollhunters Main article: List of Trollhunters episodes 3 Below Main article: List of 3 Below episodes Wizards Main article: List of Wizards episodes Characters Primary D'AV Snapshot The Big One.png|Aarghumont "AAARRRGGHH!!!" Voiced by: Fred Tatasciore Becoming Part 2- Blinky-fear is but the precursor to valor.png|Blinkous “Blinky” Galadrigal Voiced by: Kelsey Grammer A Night to Remember-Claire-dance.png|Claire Maria Nuñez Voiced by: Lexi Medrano (tritagonist of Trollhunters) TIP1-snapshot (84).jpg|Commander Varvatos Vex Voiced by: Nick Offerman (tritagonist of 3 Below) Screen Shot 2018-12-21 at 5.13.47 PM.png|Elijah “Eli” Lesile Pepperjack Voiced by: Cole Sand Alright, Do Your Worst.png|James “Jim” Lake Jr. Voiced by: Anton Yelchin, later Emile Hirsch (main protagonist of Trollhunters) FtC Snapshot (38).jpg|Luug Voiced by: Frank Welker TIP1-snapshot (79).jpg|Mothership Voiced by: Glenn Close Krel 2.JPG|Prince Krel Tarron Voiced by: Diego Luna (deuteragonist of 3 Below) BO Snapshot 96.jpg|Princess Aja Tarron Voiced by: Tatiana Maslany (main protagonist of 3 Below) LNoE Snapshot 66.jpg|Steven “Steve” Q. Palchuk Voiced by: Steven Yeun Becoming Part 2-Toby-at Jim's house.png|Tobias “Toby” Domzalski Voiced by: Charlie Saxton (deuteragonist of Trollhunters) Antagonistic Angor-Rot.png|Angor Rot Voiced by: Ike Amadi FtC Snapshot (101).jpg|Bertha "Birde" Flanagan/Halcon Voiced by: Fiona Shaw Blungo.png|Blungo the Pretend King Voiced by: N/A Bular lunging closeup.PNG|Bular the Vicious Voiced by: Ron Perlman TAJ-139.jpg|Colonel Kubritz Voiced by: Uzo Aduba MOM snapshot (13).jpg|Foo Foo the Destroyer Voiced by: Tom Kenny Image10.jpeg|Fragwa Voiced by: N/A BO Snapshot 127.jpg|General Val Morando Voiced by: Alon Aboutboul (main antagonist of 3 Below) Glad.jpg|Gladys Groe Voiced by: Melanie Paxson Gunmar Sword.jpg|Gunmar the Black Voiced by: Clancy Brown (secondary antagonist of Trollhunters) Krax.png|Krax Voiced by: N/A Morgana arrives-0.png|Morgan Le Fay "Morgana" Voiced by: Lena Headey (main antagonist of Trollhunters) TBT Snapshot 9.jpg|Ocular Mechanically Engineered Neutralizer "O.M.E.N." Voiced by: N/A In the Hall of the Gumm-Gumm King- Possesed otto.PNG|Otto Scaarbach Voiced by: Tom Kenny D'AV Snapshot (70).jpg|Porgon the Trickster Voiced by: N/A In Good Hands- Ursuna Arrives.png|Queen Usurna Voiced by: Anjelica Huston LNoE Snapshot 2.jpg|Zeron Alpha Voiced by: Darin De Paul (secondary antagonist of 3 Below) Zeron Beta.JPG|Zeron Beta Voiced by: N/A TBT Snapshot 79.jpg|Zeron Omega Voiced by: Ann Dowd Secondary F636da0f-34f8-4218-9b59-1b278f2aa33d screenshot.jpg|Bagdwella Voiced by: Fred Tatasciore Roaming Fees May Apply- Barbara-i have a few more minutes.png|Barbara Lake Voiced by: Amy Landecker TAJ-129.jpg|Buster Voiced by: N/A Coach lawrence.PNG|Coach Lawrence Voiced by: Thomas F. Wilson FtC Snapshot (36).jpg|Dadblank RK-Y "Ricky Blank" Voiced by: Tom Kenny Just Add Water- Darci Smiles.png|Darci Scott Voiced by: Yara Shahidi AMW Detective Scott Suspicious.png|Detective Scott Voiced by: Ike Amadi Dictatious.PNG|Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal Voiced by: Mark Hamill A Night Patrol- Introducing Deuce.PNG|Douxie Voiced by: Colin O'Donoghue Ecc0a3be-deee-49a3-9caa-f35e530f71cb screenshot.jpg|Draal the Deadly Voiced by: Matthew Waterson To Catch A Changeling-Muelas Singing.PNG|Dr. Muelas Voiced by: Guillermo Del Toro Enrique.PNG|Enrique Nuñez Voiced by: N/A Trollhunters-Season-1-Episode-16-28-b1fd.jpg|Gatto Voiced by: N/A 0811947f-d0f3-47a8-94f0-a83587f4a388 screenshot.jpg|Glug Voiced by: Grey Griffin LIAB Snapshot (8).jpg|Gnome Chompsky Voiced by: Rodrigo Blaas BM snapshot (73).jpg|Izita Voiced by: Jennifer Hale Hero With A Thousand Faces- Everyone likes chorizo.png|Javier Nuñez Voiced by: Tom Kenny FTC Lose a Pawn or Two.png|Jerry Voiced by: Reginald Vel Johnson Troll warrior.png|Kanjigar the Courageous Voiced by: Tom Hiddleston, later James Purefoy FtC Snapshot (47).jpg|Karl Uhl Voiced by: Fred Tatasciore TIP1-snapshot (141).jpg|King Fialkov Tarron Voiced by: Andy Garcia Becoming Part 2- Janice-Who are you.png|Lenora Janeth Voiced by: Laraine Newman PC Snapshot (126).jpg|Lieutenant Zadra Voiced by: Hayley Atwell Bad Coffee- Logan texting.png|Logan Voiced by: N/A TIP1 She Ran Away.png|Loth Saborian Voiced by: Chris Obi To Catch a Changeling- Tight Jeans Hank.png|Mary J. Wang Voiced by: Lauren Tom Merlin magic restored.png|Merlin Voiced by: David Bradley PC Snapshot (31).jpg|Momblank LU-C "Lucy Blank" Voiced by: Cheryl Hines LIAB Snapshot (143).jpg|Mr. Johnson Voiced by: Matthew Waterson Nana.png|Nancy Domzalski Voiced by: Laraine Newman MOM snapshot (7).jpg|Neb Voiced by: Fred Tatasciore LIAB Snapshot (89).jpg|NotEnrique Voiced by: Jimmie Wood Hero With A Thousand Faces- There he is.png|Ophelia Nuñez Voiced by: Andrea Navedo TIP2-snapshot (69).jpg|Phil Voiced by: J.B. Smoove TIP1-snapshot (30).jpg|Queen Coranda Tarron Voiced by: Tatiana Maslany The Shattered King Boom Boom Shake the Room Wumpa.jpg|Queen Wumpa Voiced by: Grey Griffin Eac79cc7a00cdc158caf425467c9fdea.jpg|Rot and Gut Voiced by: Brook Chalmers (Rot) and Tom Kenny (Gut) Seamus.png|Seamus Johnson Voiced by: Steve Alterman Get Away With It.png|Shannon Longhannon Voiced by: Bebe Wood MOM snapshot (136).jpg|Stuart Voiced by: Nick Frost Vendel.png|Vendel Voiced by: Victor Raider-Wexler Recipe for Disaster- 5-27.PNG|Waltolemew Stricklander “Walter Strickler” Voiced by: Jonathan Hyde Claire and Present Danger- Nomura battling jim.png|Zelda Nomura Voiced by: Lauren Tom Unseen * Esmeralda * Gaylon * James Lake Sr. * Mrs. Domzalski * Mrs. Palchuk-Lawrence * Mrs. Pepperjack * Ralph Domzalski * The Dishonorable Bodus * The Shattered King Species Natural * Humans Mythical * Gnomes * Goblins ** Blood Goblins * Gruesomes * Hellheetis * Nyarlagroths * Pixies * Scorch Beetles * Trolls ** Changelings ** Gumm-Gumms ** Kruberas ** Quagawumps ** River Trolls ** Stalklings ** Volcanic Trolls Extraterrestrial * Akiridions * Blank Robots * Durians * Skeltegs Events * The Battle of Killahead Bridge * The Coup of House Tarron * The Eternal Night War * The War of the Surface Lands Locations Earth * Arcadia Oaks, California (main setting) ** Arcadia Oaks Canals ** Arcadia Oaks High ** Arcadia Square ** Benoit's French Bistro ** Heartstone Trollmarket (located underneath the canals) *** Blinky's Library *** Gyre Station *** Heartstone Hall *** Killahead Bridge Chamber *** Morgana's Crystal Prison *** RotGut's *** The Deep *** The Hero's Forge *** Troll Pub ** House Tarron Mothership ** Museum of Arcadia ** Stuart Electronics ** The Domzalski Residence ** The Forest ** The Janus Order ** The Lake Residence ** The Nuñez Estate ** The Palchuk Residence ** The Pepperjack Residence ** The Planetarium * Area 49-B * Argentina ** Ojos del Salado/Gatto's Keep * Bulgaria * Florida ** Swamps of the Quagawumps * Merlin's Tomb * Mexico * New Jersey * Temple of Aysa-Thoon * The Forest of Killahead Realms * The Darklands ** Dungeon ** Gunmar's Chamber ** Nursery * Void Between Worlds ** The Shadow Realm Outer Space * Akiridion-5 ** Andronis Quadrant ** Blank Robot Factory ** Satellite 9 ** Sector 7 ** The Rebel Base ** The Royal Palace * Baluba * Durio * Nuobus * Oxiom Galaxy ** Intergalactic Way Station * Pooplorth Graphic Novels/Books Trollhunters * The Adventure Begins * Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia--The Secret History of Trollkind * Welcome to the Darklands * The Book of Ga-Huel * Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia--The Felled * Age of the Amulet * The Way of the Wizard * Angor Reborn * A Brief Recapitulation of Troll Lore Volume 48 * Jim Lake Jr.'s Survival Guide * The Art of Trollhunters 3 Below * Arcadia-Con Trailers Trollhunters - Trilogy Teaser Eli Netflix Trollhunters - Official Trailer -HD- - Netflix Trollhunters Part 2 Official Trailer HD Netflix Trollhunters Part 3 Official Trailer HD Netflix 3Below Tales of Arcadia Official Trailer HD Netflix Gallery Category:Media